


Working with old friends

by CGAdam



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGAdam/pseuds/CGAdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt inspired by Reddit: A writer has a... disagreement with the tools of his trade. Silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working with old friends

I ran my tongue over my teeth, staring down at my mercurial friends. "Okay, you two. We _really_ need to talk about this."

" _Talk about_ what, _you two timing jerk?!_ " Graphene snarled up at me. She crossed her little wooden arms and tossed her rubber hair. " _I know you've been working with Keybra! I hear you clicking her keys aaaaaall night_ long!"

" **Didn't used to be this way, boss,** " Threesubnote sighed, his cover rustling sadly. " **We used ta be inseparable. You carried us wit' ya wherever ya went. Now, though...** "

"Look, guys, it's nothing personal," I insisted. "And I still _like_ you two! It's actually _easier_ when we work together!" I knelt down and looked intently at Graphene's back. "Sweetie... the way you dance in my hand when that groove is flowing... it's _magic,_ baby!"

I could see the tension drift from her shoulders a little. " _It always_ is _special, isn't it?_ "

"You know it!" I ran a finger down her side, feeling her round wooden form tremble slightly. I turned to Three before he'd start feeling left out. "And you, buddy... there's _nothing_ like the sound of Graphene rushing over you, or the smell of a new page. Shoot, buddy, we've been friends since before I knew what a story _was!_ "

Three looked up at me, a mournful hope in his glossy cover. " **But you've been working with Mannytor lately, boss. He's always white and shiny, and you don't have to worry about him running out of pages.** "

I sighed heavily. "Keybra and Mannytor... look, I need them for some stuff. But you two, you're my oldest friends! Besides..." I lowered my voice and leaned a little closer, "I think those two are... _indubitably duplicitous._ "

I caught the shiver that ran through Graphene when I said that. " _Oh, really?_ "

"I think they take _exorbitant enjoyment_ in wresting me from my writings," I whispered. I wasn't exactly playing fair- Graphene loves the longer words, and alliteration just plain gets her going. Still, love and war. "They routinely ravish my writing by re-routing me to Reddit!"

I laid my hands on the table. "I need them to keep step with the big, fast world. But _you_ two... I rely on you two so I can actually _write._ " I put on my biggest, most plaintive eyes as Graphene finally turned towards me, and Threesubnote stared up at me longingly. "When the three of us work together, there's no writer's block too tough for us!"

" _Oh, sweetie!_ " Graphene leapt into my hand, cuddling against my fingers. " _Say you'll always be with us!_ "

" **Please say it, boss!** "

I smiled. "Always. You've got my word."

"You three-timing creep!"

_Oh, HELL._

I felt Graphene go rigid in my hand, and caught a guilty look from Three. He and I were gonna have to do some _real_ dancing to get out of this one.

"Hello, Inkina."


End file.
